Senior Year
by ashmm
Summary: 16 year old half-vampire Renesmee Cullen is starting her senior year but when she finds out is there is another family of vampires like hers, her world may come to an end.
1. Lauren and Angela

**Hey everyone!! **

**I know you're probably not gonna read this but I'm goin to write this anyway. **

**I have to start by saying thanks for reading my story! It really means a lot to me! What would really make me happy if you would review it! I know my writing isn't perfect so you should help me fix it; Tell me what's wrong and right(just dont do it in a mean way :P) This is my first story that I'm actually doing that is not goin to be 4 chapters long. **

**And for the others that have been reading my school rumble series, I'm going to be writing that again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the main character but I do own the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lauren and Angela**

My dad waved at me like i was going to **_elemetary_ **school. I was going **_high_** school; specifically my **_senior_** year. Even though I was only 16 I was supposed to be acting like I was 18 and him waving at me didnt

help.

Of course I was going to a human school. Being half vampire, I had to control my thirst but since I was half human, I've been doing that all my life so it was easy.(Even though I wasn't venomous, I still didnt want to bite people in the middle of class.)I simply gave a small wave to placate him and smiled at my mom.

My mom and dad being vampires, gave them their perfect looks. My mom with her smooth and strong limbs, breath-taking pale face, and her dark and heavy hair; My dad with his boyish looks, also breath-taking pale face, and bronze hair.

I got the bronze hair and the vampire-ness from my dad. But my chocolate-brown eyes, the depth of my hair and other human features from my mom before she became a vampire. My mom said I got the perfect pale face from my dad; I remember from the glance I got of her when I was born, that I got it from her too.(Even though she was dying.)

I drove out into reality in my Porsche that my dad gave me for my birthday.(Which I named Alice after my aunt who loved Porsches.)

When I reached school, I was quickly the center of attention. The girls were glaring at me because I was prettier than them. The guys were commenting on how much they wanted to have sex with me.

This always happened to me. Everytime we moved because people would start to show the slightest bit of notice that my parents weren't getting older, I would enter school and be the center of attention. It gets on my nerves.

I walked to the entrance, still hearing the raunchy comments from the males and still feeling the glaring eyes from the females. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Here we go again." I muttered.

Inside, it was crowded and brighter than I'd expected. Some people were rushing to get to class, pushing others in the process. Others were standing around like they didn't care. The big banner reading _WELCOME BACK! _didnt grab anyone's attention except mine. But it didnt apply to me so I could've cared less about it.

I had a map from the orientation a few days ago held for the freshmen and new students. I followed it to Room 225: Physics. I entered the room and again was the center of attention. Everyone was staring at me and making small comments about me. When was this going to end?

I sat down at an empty table and pulled out my notebook. A blonde decided to greet me. She was much more tan than I was.(Considering I was half-Albino, half-vampire.)She had full lips which were covered in lip gloss, and sky-blue eyes. Her hair was down her back even when it was partly propped up.

"Hey." She had a pretty smile too.

"Hi" I smiled back. I could see her wince a little once she saw it.

"You're Renemee Cullen right? I'm Lauren Williams."

I nodded. I was surprised when she pronounced my name right.

"You're so pretty. A lot of girls are jealous of you."

"Thank you" I smiled at the some-what compliment.

After the awkward silence, she left and sat by her friends. 37 seconds passed and I felt someone sit next to me. I ignored them.

I didnt expect Seth Clearwater to be my physics teacher.

"Alright when you hear your name, raise your hand or say 'here'"

After 4 names were called, Seth hesitated before he called my name.

"Here" I could see the small smile he gave before he went on.

All the names were called and Se- Mr. Clearwater started the usual first-day-of-school speech, adding _"but you should know that because you're a senior" _after every rule. Once he was finished he let us catch up with old friends and/or meet new ones.

As I suspected, Lauren and her friend (I think her name was Angela) came over to me.

She was the opposite of Lauren. She had short brunette hair that just passed her shoulders and it complimented with her hazel eyes.

"Renesmee, this is Angela." (I was right)

Angela smiled at me but it wasn't as revealing and...fake as Jessica's.

"Hi" I smiled back and was surprised when she didnt react to it.

"Hey Renesmee, can I see your schedule? Maybe I can show you around and show you some cute guys you can mess around with."

"Uh..." I tried to make it seem like I was hesitating "Yeah sure." Although I didnt want to, I wanted to take as long as possible to get to class.

After 21 seconds she gave it back to me.

"Ah man. This is the only time I get to see you besides Lunch."

"Can I see it?" Angela asked. I was surprised that her voice was smaller than Lauren's. I gave her my small piece of paper.

"What about you Ang?"

"I have the next 4 classes, Lunch, and 8th with her."

Considering I had all advanced classes, I knew Lauren and Angela were complete opposites.

"Awesome. That means you can show her around." Lauren smiled.

After that, Lauren started to flirt with the guy next to me and Angela and I had our conversation about the next classes and the people I might like. Once that was done, the bell rang.

"Sorry about Lauren" Angela said once we were out the door and out of Lauren's sight."She gets so discouraged when she sees someone prettier than her. She does everything to become their friend but all she does is get on their nerves"

I figured Lauren was jealous of me. When she flirting with the guy next to me, she would look at me everytime they laughed, I guess to show me how many guys she could get. Frankly I didnt care.

I was already engaged.


	2. Surprise Surprise

**Hey people!!!!**

**ummm...so yeah...here's the second chapter of SENIOR YEAR...finally! hope you like it...please review!!! it would make me very happy!**

**Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise!**

Angela and I went to our next class:Statistics. When I walked in, I noticed that I wasn't the center of attention. Everyone was staring at Angela. She walked like nothing happened;like she was used to it. She chose a seat in the back and i sat next to her. A minute and 7 seconds went by and the bell finally rang.

"Well, its nice to see all of you." It was another male teacher."I'm glad to see many old faces and a few new ones as well. My name Mr. Chauves Souris but, sense many of you probably cant remember that, you can just call me Mr.C"

Since I've been to France 3 times and taken many french classes, I immediately knew what his last name meant. Bat. That was such an odd last name considering he didnt have a french accent at all. And who would take the last name "bat"? Maybe I was just overthinking things.

He called names and I heard mine. I raised my hand.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Ms. Cullen. Are you new to this school?" he asked in such a polite tone.

"Yes sir."

"Where did you live before?"

"Umm...Helena, Montana."

"Oh. Well, Welcome to Forks, Washington."

"Thank you." I said in a soft voice.

I hated overly nice teachers. They seemed fake and naive sometimes. I always pictured them so nice and gentle at school and evil at home. That's exactly how I assumed Mr.C was like.

He continued to call names. He read some of the school rules and some things we would be learning during the school year. Mr.C then asked to speak with Angela. After about 2 minutes and 17 seconds, she returned to her seat. I was going to ask what he said but, I frankly didnt care. I just thought that's what a typical person would do. I just left her alone.

After my next 3 classes(geography,literature and gym) went by, it was time for lunch.

Since I was half-vampire, I craved blood. But I could still eat certain foods without throwing up. I had a black bottle that was filled with lion blood;My favorite. I pulled it out and looked for Angela and Lauren. They were sitting at a table with 3 guys. Lauren saw me and, of course, yelled my name. I walked over there and sat down.

"Renesmee, I want you to meet some people." Lauren said."This is Chris, Paul and Eric" She gestured to all of them.

Chris was very clean cut (clothes-wise), but he still looked masculine. He had dark brown hair that just lined-up with his eyebrows. Paul was very muscular. His face was very chizzled. He looked like a guy who was so full of himself.I just assumed he played football. Eric was much more pale then the rest of the guys. He looked the most normal out of all of them. He was skinny and his face was shaved clean. His hair was short and bronze. He reminded me of my dad.

"Hello." Chris said in a sort of seductive way. I could tell he and Paul were undressing me with their eyes. But Eric just waved and looked the other way.

"Eric is Angela's brother." Lauren pointed out. I guess she noticed I was more interested in him than the others.

I looked at them both. They looked nothing alike. They were both pale but other than that,I couldnt see the resemblance.

"He's adopted."Angela added."He's been in our family for about 3 years now."

I just nodded.

"So Renesmee, hows the school so far?"Lauren asked while touching Paul's leg.

I tried to act like I didnt see it."Fine."

"Did you find anyone you could fuck yet?"

"Lauren!"Angela yelled."Whats wrong with you?"

"What? Its a perfectly good question. She has guys lining up for her already and its only her first day here."

"No I haven't. I...have a boyfriend." I said hesitantly. Paul and Chris winced a little.

"You do?"Lauren asked.

"Yes"

"Is he hot? Did you guys fuck yet?"

"Uh..."

After the awkward questions i had faced in lunch, the bell rang and I was ready to go to my next class:Orchestra. I didnt want to deal with anyone I met so far in this school.

Finally I had a female walked in and cleared her throat. She was very beautiful and was light on her feet. She sat down and grabbed her book of attendance.

"Many of you already know me and many of you don't."She spoke with a high yet strong voice. "If you do not, my name is Mrs. Chauves Souris."

She had the same last name as my Stats teacher. They must have been married.

She finally looked back up at us."I will teach you all the art of music and most importantly,I will bring the creativity out of you."She smiled, opened the book and called the attendance.

I raised my hand when I heard my name. I was expecting her to start a conversation with me like her husband but, she kept reading names.

I noticed that Eric was in my class. He walked over to me.

"Hello." his voice was so smooth.

"Hi."

"Sorry about my mom. She doesn't like new students that much. But she'll get used to you after a while."

"Your mom?"I pointed to Mrs.C who was staring at me."That's your mom?"

" again I'm adopted so..."

"That's Angela's biological mom?"

"Yeah. The Stats teacher is her dad. It's kind of awkward though; being in a family that looks nothing like you.I feel so out of place everytime I go out with them."

I nodded. Eric winced for whatever reason.I suddenly smelled a familiar smell. My fiance.

"Renesmee Cullen?"Mrs.C called.

I turned around to see him.

Jacob.


	3. Homecoming

**WATS UUUP?!?! **

**This is the 3rd chapter of Senior Year...**

**it's actually alot of fun writing...i didnt think i was gonna hav this much fun...anyway...please enjoy...and please review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Homecoming**

I ran over to Jacob. He had a big smile on his face.

You could barely tell he was in his 30's. I guess that pill that my grandfather made was working. It slowed down his growth. I didnt want to take it because I was afraid of what might happen since it hadn't been tested. I didnt want Jacob to take it either, but he started taking it behind my back.(The only reason I found out was because my grandfather asked me if he was having any side effects.)

I hugged him. His scent was so strange. The scent of shampoo and soap lingered on his skin and hair. But there was a hint of trees, dog, and sweat on him too. It was very unpleasant, but i was used to it.

When I hugged him, I thought about how happy I was at that moment. I could feel my ability working. I could feel my feelings leave my body and come right back.

"I'm happy to see you too." Jacob laughed. He kissed my forehead.

After 10 minutes and 52 seconds passed, Mrs.C asked Jake to leave. I sat back down next to Eric. I could feel eyes glaring at me from every direction . Eric scooted from me a little, but he smiled like nothing happened.

"Was that the boyfriend you mentioned earlier?" He asked politely. I nodded.

The bell rang after about a 5 minute conversation with Eric.

I went to my last class with Angela. Everyone was staring at her again instead of me.

"You seem popular." I said. She just shook her head. She took out a sketchbook and started to draw. The same process happened like my other classes.

After the final bell rang, I practically ran out the door to see my fiance. I smelled his scent. It lead me to my car, which Jacob was leaning against.

I kissed him and we both got in.

"So, how was your day Nessie?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand and showed him. I thought of the most important events that happened up to that point.

"That Lauren girl seems like an attention-whore." He laughed. I laughed with him.

His laugh was so sweet. It was deep and a little overbearing but i loved it.

I stopped at my house. Jacob stared at me. I ran my fingers through his medium-cut glossy hair. His dark eyes shined as he stared. He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss. Right after, my grandfather,Charlie, came outside.

He ran to the car and tapped on the window. "Hey Nessie!" Jacob gave a faint sigh.

"Hey Grandpa." I got out of the car and hugged him.

"Hey Charlie..." Jacob said a little dissapointedly, but still with a smile.

"Jacob..." Charlie didn't like Jacob as much as he did when he was hanging out with my mom. He hated that he was "stealing his little girl away from him". (whatever that meant.)

"How are you honey? How was your day?" He asked.

I grabbed Jacob's hand."Can I go see mom and dad before I talk about my day?"

I stopped at the door and smelled a familiar scent-A few familiar scents. I went in and Jacob followed.

I saw my aunt Alice, uncle Jasper, and grandmother Esme all sitting down. They had the t.v. on but noone was watching. I hugged them all, plus my mom and dad.

"Ugh. Who let the dog in?" Alice said jokingly. Jacob smiled at her.

"Nessie, are you hungry?" My dad asked.

Since he was so used to eating once every 1-2 weeks, he would bug me about eating because I was half human. He forgot that we dont eat every hour, on the hour.

"No dad." I said.

"You sure? We have eggs in the fridge and lion's blood in the freezer."

Mmm...eggs and lion's blood; my favorite.

"No thanks." I said "Do you want some?" I asked Jacob.

"Do you mind if I have some eggs?" He asked both my dad and I. My dad nodded. Jake got up and got some.

My dad and Jacob had been getting along much better. He still didn't like the fact that Jake imprinted on his daughter, but he accepted it.(as long as it wasn't his wife.)

I heard a faint noise. The rest of my vampire family heard it also. It sounded like a twig breaking. It was followed by a scent. It wasn't that strong. I knew that smell. It was a vampire. It wasnt from my family, but i remembered it.

My family stood up in alert.


	4. The Next Day

**WOOOOOH!!!!**

**Hey peeps!! **

**this is chp4...theres not that much stuff happening at school in this chapter but the ending is so good...u wont even care...**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!! **

**weeeeeee!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Next Day**

"Dad stay here, ok?"My mom asked Charlie. He nodded.

We all went outside.I stood behind Jacob. He started to clench his fist and I backed away. He took off his shirt and in a second, he was a werewolf. We stood there for about 30 seconds (which is a long time for vampires) and heard nothing.

Suddenly, I felt calm.

Uncle Jasper.

He looked at Aunt Alice and she knew exactly what that meant.

"They knew we heard them." Her voice was soft.

"Do you know why they were here?" He asked.

"No." She hesitated and my dad winced slightly.

Jacob was still a werewolf. His teeth were showing.I petted him.

"They're gone now." I whispered.

He let his guard down a little. I picked his shirt up and put it in his mouth.

My dad walked over to us. "I'll get him some shorts."

I laughed. "Thanks dad." I turned around to see Charlie staring out the window.

Later that night, my vampire family left with Charlie. I sat next to Jacob. He was eating some food that my mom cooked. I guess that was the only thing that kept her human.

"Thanks Bella. This is great." He managed to say between bites.

She laughed her perfect laugh. "I'm glad you like it." She sat next to my dad who was flipping through the 800 channels we had on tv.

I kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He was finished eating."It's still not safe."

My dad stood up and ran to him."You may stay here, but not for that reason. That is my daughter."He raised his voice a little.

My mom realized what my dad meant and ran to him. She punched Jacob in his arm.

"Oww Bella." He said innocently.

"How could you even think about that?" My mom's voice was a lot louder than my dad's. She punched him even harder.

"OWW!! I wont. I promise. Just dont hit me again!" He said rubbing his arm.

I blushed and ran upstairs.

17 minutes and 46 seconds went by and Jacob came in my room. He took his shirt off and put it on the chair near my door. He lay next to me. I could feel the warmth. It felt like I was laying next to an oven. It was nice though, in the cold weather we were in. It gave me another reason to cuddle with him.

"Your parents left. I guess to go to their 'spot'. They didnt want to wake you." He looked at the ceiling. "They made sure they were extra quiet." (Thats why I didnt her them leave.)

He finally looked at me. I kissed him. He pulled me closer to him while he kissed me harder. My fingers got caught in his hair. He ran his fingers through mine and down my spine. Every warm touch sent shivers down my whole body. He kissed down my neck and back to my lips.

"Jacob...what if we caught?" I asked, pushing him back a little.

"I dont care. I just want you..."He pulled me closer."..._**Now**_."

He touched me so gently. A soft moan escaped my mouth.

"I love you. So let me love you." He whispered.

* * *

I watched as the moonlight shined, gleaming off of his sweaty, russet-colored skin. I touched his face.

"I love you." I whispered.

He grabbed my hand, kissed it and smiled. "I love you too Renesmee."

I stared at him until i fell asleep, smiling the whole time.

The next morning, I took a shower, making sure I got Jacob's scent off of me. I waved at my dad and Jacob before I left. I arrived at school, again hearing comments from the guys.

"Renesmee!" Lauren yelled.

I turned around to see her and the rest of her crew on and/or in her car.I didn't want to go over there, but I had nothing better to do.

"So I heard your boyfriend came to your class yesterday." She said.

I looked at Eric who quickly looked away. "Yeah..."

Angela got up from the passenger seat and stood next to me.

"So what happened?" Lauren asked.

I could see the jealousy in her eyes. I didn't answer her, which pissed her off even more. I liked the fact that Lauren was jealous of me. She acted like she didn't, but she worshipped me. It was fun having a little pet.

The bell rang and we finally went to class.

"Ms. Williams, Ms. Tate and Ms. Cullen. Nice of you to join us." Seth said when we walked in. We all sat next to each other.

"I thought Mr. and Mrs.C were your parents." I whispered to Angela, acting like a normal, nosey teenager.

"Eric told you." It wasn't a question. "They are. I changed my last name."She looked kind of sad. I would've asked why, but I could see I over-stepped a boundary.

Again, we had free time. Angela was drawing in her notebook.

Trying to act like a normal teenager again, I asked her what she was hesitated before she showed me. In it was a perfectly drawn picture of her best friend: Lauren.

"This is amazing."I told her.

She smiled. "Thanks. I've had a _**lot** _of pratice."

I continued to look at the picture and realized something. Angela didn't only like Lauren as a friend. She loved her; She was **_in _**love with her.

The rest of my day went on pretty much the same as yesterday(except Jacob didn't visit. We did ride home together though)

"How was your day today, Nessie?" My mom asked. There was food on the table ready for me.

"Fine" I said, passing the table and going straight to my room.

I threw my jacket on the bed and a piece of paper fell out of my pocket. I picked it up.

In the neatest handwriting, it read:

"_4'oclock pm...please be prepared. _

_I am telling you in advance because _

_I do not want you to get hurt._

_-Angela"_

It was 3:59. I could smell a vampire's scent.

Angela's scent.

* * *

**heeey!!!**

**awesome huh? fyi i had to hav sum1 help me wit the begining of the "intimate" scene wit nessie and jacob. my friend gave me like 4 pages of a _very_ descriptive sex scene...i cut all of that out cuz i wanted it 2 b a teen rated story lol!!**

**anyway...idk wats gonna happen next...**

**please review!! tell me what i should write next...tell if my english is bad(which is weird cuz im fully american lol)...jus plz review it!!! it would make me very very very very very very very happy!!!**


	5. Pressure

**So...it's been a while...about two and a half years but I'm finally updating it. I lost my book so I stopped writing. Still havent found the book but I've decided to just do it anyway :) so yeah...**

**Please Review and ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pressure**

"Can we help you?" My dad asked politely.

Everyone was gathered outside. We were all cautious and tried to make no sudden movements as we studied each other.

Aside from Angela and Eric, there were two other teenagers. One was a female. She had a round face and short blonde hair with pink streaks peaking through. She was petite. She honestly only looked about thirteen. The other was an Asian male. His hair just passed his eyes and was flowing to the right side of his face. Most girls would think he was very attractive with his square jaw and distinctive (small) mole. He wore a hat which was weird because it wasn't that cold outside. He just stared at me and it actually creeped me out.

My family was less tense than the other family. They were ready to pounce if need be.

Everyone except Angela. She seemed upset. Depressed even.

Mr. C stepped forward. "Hello. My name is Robert. This is my wife Clara and my children: Eric, Dalton, Marie and Angela." He gestured at them as he said their name. Angela looked at me and gave a small wave and Eric winked at me.

"What can we do for you today Robert?" My dad asked after he introduced us all.

"My wife and I are actually Renesmee's teachers and I believe Angela and Eric are her friends." My dad snuck a look at me. Imediately I felt guilty. Like this was all my fault.

"That's nice but what do you want?" My mom was getting restless at him avoiding the question.

"Bella. It's alright." My dad kissed her on top of her head. She curled her fist and sighed.

Dalton smiled and winked at me just like his brother and it sent chills down my spine. He was so mysterious. It was weird because, for whatever reason, I was attracted to him. No matter how hard I tried not to be, I found him mezmerizing.

"We would actually like to just talk. We have never met a vampire family like ours."

My dad looked at Alice. She didn't say anything but I knew she told him something in her mind. He turned back and smiled at Robert.

I heard a howl and knew it was Jacob. He probably smelled the new vampires and was trying to protect me. About 5 seconds later, he snuck up behind them. They tensed up even more and Dalton scrunched his face in disgust.

"I don't think this is a good time to talk." It was my grandfather's turn to talk. He placed his hand on my father's shoulder.

"Why not?" Dalton said. I wasn't expecting an Australian accent to come out of him.

"Dalton. It's alright. If they can't talk right now, they can't talk. It's no worry." Robert explained. "Well it was nice to meet all of you."

Everyone but Angela left. She looked at me and gestured to talk to me in private. I looked at my dad who nodded to show his approval. We walked to the woods so we could talk. Once we were out of earshot, Angela leaned on a tree.

"What the hell?" I blurted out. There were so many feelings that were running through my body and mind but I let the most obvious one out first.

"I'm sorry. As soon as you walked through the school doors, he smelled you and knew what you were."

I shook my head in disbelief. "So you, Eric, and Mr. and Mrs.C are vampires?"

"Not all of us. I'm not a full vampire."

"What?"

"I'm like you. I'm only half."

"Shit." I muttered.

Here I was thinking I was the only half vampire. Turns out there's another. Who lives in Forks. With another vampire family. Just like mine.

_Here we go. _I thought.

* * *

**Short but sweet right? lol Well thank you for reading and hopefully another chapter will be up soon!** **Please review and give feedback! You'll be a good person if you do :D**


	6. Emotions

**Hey guys. Sorry haven't been updating frequently. I'm just busy with college and stuff. I'll try to update sooner though. You guys just have to be patient with me :) I promise you wont regret it :) **

**Like always Please Review and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Emotions**

The next week of school was awkward for Angela and I. There were a few times where I wanted to talk to her, to just ask her questions; I had so many questions, but I never did. Instead I talked to Eric.

And he told me nothing I wanted to hear.

Eric smiled at every question I threw at him. I usually don't swear but he was so fucking obnoxious. It was annoying.

Paul was messing with Chris and in their on world at the lunch table. I honestly thought they didn't want to know me and frankly, I didn't care if I knew them. They weren't important right now.

"Hey." Lauren creeped up on me and sat down next to me. I waved to show I acknowledged her but did nothing else. "Do you know what's up with Angela? She's been kinda distant lately. Like, more distant than usual."I slightly winced when she mentioned Angela, but I quickly recovered.

"No." I didn't trust my voice to say anymore, so I drank my lion blood and picked at my food.

"You know, you've been off too. I mean I haven't known you for long, but I know something's up with you. Did you guys have a fight or something? If you did, you gotta go apologize. I mean she's really sensitive. Sometimes all she needs is an apology and she's back to her normal weird self." She flipped her blonde hair and popped her gum.

I snickered at the fact that Lauren automatically thought it was my fault. She was so delusional. I couldn't take it. I got up, grabbing my lunch and blood, and left the cafeteria. I ran outside, not caring if a teacher caught me. I was just so upset at everything. At Lauren, at Eric, Angela, vampires, the sky. It didn't matter. If it existed, I was mad at it.

I had a sudden urge to see Jacob. He was the only one who could calm me down. Before I could think, my phone was up to my ear calling him. He picked up on the first ring.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I snickered as a tear rolled down my cheek. It was so sweet that he just knew when something was wrong.

"I just...I really need to see you." I sniffed and bit my lip, the same way my mother did.

That was all it took. I

5 minutes and 41 seconds later, I was in his arms crying into his warm bare chest. He didn't even put a shirt on (not that I minded).

"It's okay. I wont let those bloodsuckers hurt you." He growled and hugged me tighter.

I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge. He got the idea though and let me go.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

I just shook my head. Because I was a "bloodsucker"; My family was made up of "bloodsuckers." No matter if my family acted different, they were still vampires just like Angela's family. I wiped the tears streaming down my face with my sleeve and kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"You should go." I sniffed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine.

"Seriously. Lunch is about to end and I don't want you or I to get in trouble."

And like it was scripted, Mr. C came creeping our way.

Jacob pushed me behind him and started to growl.

"Ah Jacob. I knew I recognized that scent. It's a mix between wet dog and a big ego." He smiled and put his hands together.

Jacob growled even louder and I was afraid he was going to turn right there in front of the school. "Come any closer and Ill kill you."

Mr.C laughed and his hands shot up. "Relax my friend. It was a joke. I don't mean any harm. I simply came out here to tell anyone roaming to go back in the school. It's policy."

He snuck a look at me and sent a shiver down my spine. I suddenly realized I had been frozen behind Jacob, peeping from his shoulder. I kissed Jacob and looked back in time to see the lousy look that was planted on Mr.C's face. I turned and began my way back into the school when I saw Angela and Eric standing in the entrance.

* * *

**Another short chapter but I like it. Like I said, I'll try to update sooner than I have been.**

**Please Review! It would mean a lot! **


	7. Eric

**I appreciate the reviews and feedback from you guys. It really helps me...like a lot! Like I said I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'll try my best to update every weekend (even though im a few days late with this chapter). I don't really do anything then (cuz I have no life) so I think Ill be able to write. But dont be mad at me if I dont update right away! please? **

**okay! **

**OMG! Today I was watching Eclipse and I realized that one of Bella's friend's name is Angela. I had read the books and watched the movies and it so didnt cross my mind until today. I need to pay attention.**

**As always PLEASE Review and ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Eric**

Angela looked so rough. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail but there were strands of it everywhere. There were dark purple bags under her eyes hinting she either hadn't been sleeping or hadn't been feeding. Eric looked the complete opposite. He was practically glowing. Since I found out he was a vampire, his personality changed drastically. He wasn't normal. He was acting so cocky. Like his brother, Dalton. I wondered if that's where Dalton got it from.

Suddenly my mind drifted to him and how I was so drawn to him. It was creepy. Yeah, he was appealing but the way I felt toward him, it was like he was a god and that was far from the truth.

I tried to push pass them but Eric grabbed my arm. "We'll talk later." His voice was barely a whisper.

I nodded as he let my arm go. I sneaked a look at Angela and she gave me the littlest smile. It managed to brighten her up, but I blinked and it was gone.

Though I got a smile from her, it was still awkward between me and Angela. We didn't talk to each other. She even went as far as sitting on the other side of the room during 8th period.

It smelled like it was about to rain as I walked outside once the bell rang. The person waiting for me was not Jacob,like expected, but instead Eric. He was sitting on my car as if it was his. He saw me and nodded.

"Can you get off my car?" I asked while reaching in my pocket for the keys.

"We aren't taking your car." he jumped off the hood of my Porsche.

"I'm not getting in your crappy El Camino."

"El Caminos are classic," He was genuinely offended by my comment. "We aren't taking my car either. We aren't taking a car at all. We're running." He grinned from ear to ear and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not as fast as you." It was true. I was faster than a regular human but I was no where near as fast as a full vampire and I hated it. The only way I could FEEL as fast as a vampire was if I rode on Jacob's back.

"I'll jog." Eric smiled again and took off. I glanced around to see if Jacob was around but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I bit my lip and ran after Eric.

We ran in the woods so no one human would see us. He was so fast even for a vampire. My dad or uncles weren't that fast and they've been vampires for a long time. Of course I couldn't catch up to him so he would stop every few minutes until we arrived at a beach. There was a patch of rocks about 20 feet from the right of us and to our left was a flock of seagulls. They were pecking at a fish that must have washed up on shore.

"I used to take Angela here. It was the thing we would do on her birthdays." Eric sat down and buried his feet in the sand. Instead of looking off into the beautiful ocean, he lay his head on his knees. "She would always light up when she saw the ocean."

I sat next to him. "Why'd you stop?"

He shook his head but didn't say a word.

"My aunt Rosalie used to take me to the movies every year on my birthday and we would watch vampire movies and laugh at how fake they were. Then Jacob started tagging along. After a while, she stopped coming. It wasn't special anymore." He didn't move. "Lauren."

"I get that they're best friends but..." Eric trailed off and we sat there in silence for a few seconds. Then he abruptly picked his head up. "That's not why we're here. You have questions."

His comment threw me off a bit but I quickly started filling through the million questions I had in my head. Eric told me about how he and his biological parents were in a car accident 20 years back and his parents died instantly but he barely had a scratch on him. Mr.C found him, adopted him, and changed him a few days after his adoption was finalized. Mrs. C, Dalton, and Marie were already there. When (human) Mrs.C wanted a child a few years later, Mr.C agreed and they had Angela. Of course he had to change his wife soon after she gave birth. Eric, only having 4 years of experience as a vampire, wasn't there for the birth but he has been there since. (So Angela lied about Eric being in the family for only three years.)

We both sat, watching the water for a while until he sighed, stood up and brushed the back of his pants.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you and I'm only telling you because my sister and I like you Cullen. My dad isn't the nice guy you guys think he is. He doesn't like a lot of things but he only hates one thing: Werewolves."

I sucked in a breath.

"Before he even met my mom, he ran into one and things didn't end so well for the wolf." He continued. "Now that he's met your boyfriend, he's gonna want him dead and he'll hurt whoever's connected to him."

I jumped up. Now I know why Jacob wasn't in the parking lot waiting for me.

Mr.C took him.

* * *

**Once again, a short chapter, but I actually put a lot of thought into this one. Thank you for reading.**

**Please Review! 3**


End file.
